Waters Passion, Fires Revenge
by nariko-lynne13
Summary: A crossover of: Inuyasha, Naruto, and Ouran H.S. Host Club.Hitomi, and Emiko dispise eachother but must come together to save the world once again...and who are these guys? Tamaki, Inuyasha, Sasuke? The battles between Fire and water begins!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! **

**Hey yall! Nariko-lynne 13 here! K, me and my friend are writing this story, and thanks a million to Wolf Blossom, for the awesome title! If it wasn't for her, the title would be a very sucky one at that! This story is a cross-over of three anime's. The anime's are as follows:**

**Inuyasha….Naruto….and last but not least, Ouran high school host club! **

**Well please read and review, id greatly appreciate it! **

**Waters Passion, Fires Revenge**

**Prologue**

In the kingdom of Kasuke, a greedy prospers king lived taking over village by village. He had been land hungry, and would do anything to get.

"Call for the general I must speak to him" the king demanded

"Yes your highness" the servant said bowing, as he left the room. A few moments later the general stepped into the king's presence.

"Ah general there you are" the king said

"You wanted to talk to me about something, your highness?" the general asked as he bowed his head.

"Yes, I need you to get the troops ready for tomorrow. We will seize the kingdom of Daiki at sunrise." The king announced. "That is all" he added. The general was appalled.

"How can you continue to put your people's lives on the line?" he shouted in outrage. The king looked at him with slight anger in his eyes.

"Old friend, I don't think that's your place to speak." He said calmly.

"How can you be so calm when your soldiers die as we speak, your people die of sickness, YOUR people stranded homeless while you sit as a coward behind your castle doors" he shouted angrily. "The wars must stop!" the general screamed. "We may be old friends Yukio but people change over time." the general exclaimed. The king's face had turned red with furry, as he stood up and looked down upon his old friend.

"Hold your tongue Kanaye this is my kingdom and I shall rule it however I choose!" King Yukio scowled.

"We will lose this war I can feel it!" Kanaye defended as he left the castle

_I must call a meeting!_ He thought to himself.

Kanaye had called a meeting in secret in the middle of the night, talking to anyone who would listen.

"Dear people of this now forgotten land, I ask you to give me your ear and listen to the words I speak for they are true." He said with confident in his voice, as people gathered and began to listen.

"Tomorrow as the sun rises, war will a brake over the lands. For the kings greed will not stop at nothing and I will not stand aside and see my people suffer! I had a dream, a wonderful dream last night! There I saw my ancestor Usagi, the great priestess of water. She sang to me a song which I will never forget. She led me with her beautiful song to a land across the sea a land of peace and hope. If you wish to leave your suffering and troubles behind, come with me to the land of Amaya or stay here and die!" He said as more people came to listen. Within an hour later, half of the kingdom had heard these words of hope and followed the general across the sea to a better life. When the king had learned of this, he was filled with hatred and frustration toward Kanaye, his best friend, his most trusted general and advisor. He swore on his victory in the kingdom of Daiki and on his ancestor Akane that he and Kanaye were enemies.

But what king Yukio didn't know, was that there had been a prophecy, and that these men's great grandchildren would be born as reincarnations' of their ancestors. The prophecy reads:

_Marked by fate is water's best,_

_Blue eyes born'd with sealer's crest._

_Shall hold the staff as Usagi's mage,_

_And quell the flame of scarlet's rage._

_One shall come to conquer thy hidden evil tomb_

_Wanting to find Usagi's staff, with her moon._

_Searching the one born to scarlet's flame_

_Needing the necklace belonging to Akane's name. _

500 years earlier

Two priestess's of fire and water came together and sealed an unspeakable evil in a giant crystal, which drained over half their life forces, they hid the evil in a crystal in a tomb, on an island, in the great sea the people built. Above this island, they built a temple over the tomb to honor the great priestess's. The only way the tomb could be opened was with the items of each priestess. Both, the fire mark of Akane, and the water symbol of Usagi combined, was needed. The fire priestess had her katana of scarlet flames, and her ruby necklace. The water priestess had a staff made up of water with a sapphire moon at the tip, and a sapphire bracelet. To open the tomb, you needed the decedents of both, the water priestess and the fire priestess with the marks and weapons to open, and destroy the evil inside. Many have fought over the weapons wanting to control the evil, and conquer the world, but the priestesses had placed a very powerful spell, only able to be unbroken by their decedents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Main Characters:**

**Name:** Emiko Amatarsu

**Nickname:** Emi

**Family:** mother Queen Kimiko and father King Eiji, only child…great descended of King Yukio

**Personality**: she's a bad girl but a sweet person at the same time but doesn't take crap from anyone especially the Tomoyama family her families sworn enemy watch out she has a temper getting her mad might end you up in the hospital

**Age:** 15

**Occupation:** Ninja Princess

**Rank:** Chunin going on Jonin

**Abilities**: blood line can control fire but she hasn't mastered it yet. She's very sneaky and almost impossible to defeat her with katanas. Plus no guy can resist her which gets annoying after a while

**What gets her mad:** obsessed stalker boys, Hitomi and her family, perverted guys, Hitomi and her family, Suitors they suck! And finally Hitomi and her family

**Name:** Hitomi Tomoyama

**Nickname**: Tomi or Hito

**Family:** Mother Queen Maiko Father King Keitaro….one older brother….great descendent of General Kanaye.

**Personality:** Kind and gentle, but hard headed and strong. Doesn't like girls who can't defend themselves, very romantic, and caring.

**Age:** 15

**Occupation**: sorceress/princess.

**Rank**: Jounin

**Abilities:** Can control all types of water, can use water as a shield. Signature attack is called Ryu…meaning water dragon. The Ryu makes water turn into the shape of a dragon, and circles you, draining all of your powers and strength.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! **

Waters Passion, Fires Revenge

Chapter 1

Hitomi's P.O.V.

As I tried to finish off what was left of my beauty sleep, I was rudely interrupted by the bright orange sun that poured into my baby blue room. I reluctantly sat up rubbing my eyes, as I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"May I come in?" my father asked. Before I was able to answer I had seen his familiar face peeking through my doorway. He had slowly strolled over to my bed, and sat down besides me.

"Ohayou!" Otou-san greeted.

"Ohayou Otou-san."

"Now Tomi, we both know about the annual ball that is held every year in Japan. Well as you may already know, this year the ball is going to be held her at the Amaya Castle. Now, you may not know this, since the law was just passed recently, but we must invite the Amatarsu family as well. Also, their daughter will be coming, and you may not like this, but, you must spend time at the ball with her."

"But Otou-san, we both remember the last time you made me spend time with her. You remember the fight that she…."

"SHE wasn't the only one who started that fight! You were in on it as much as she was! Therefore you are both equally at blame! Now, you must spend the majority of the ball with her…."

"But Otou-san!"

"My word is final!" Otou-san stood up and spun his cloak around his back. "On a happier note, the dress maker is downstairs awaiting your arrival as we speak. I want you to see her at once!"

"Yes Otou-san!" I replied dully. Otou-san walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

_Man! This means I actually have to smile around her! I hate her! She's so stuck on herself thinking that she's so pretty and every guy in Japan wants to marry her! That's so annoying! I mean guys want me too, but you don't see me running around showing it off! _ I thought to myself.

After I finished brushing my teeth, and throwing my black hair into a pony tail, I headed downstairs to the dress maker. As I reached the bottom of the golden stairs, I had smelled the familiar stench of the horrifying perfume the dress maker Suzume always wore. It had reeked of dead birds, after all her name did mean sparrow. Maybe that had something to do with it.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite client! Hitomi-san, how have you been?" she said as she held her arms out wanting to hug me. I gave her a weak smile, as she tightly hugged me. At least this time I wasn't suffocating.

"I've been great." I said unenthusiastically. She finally let me go of that terrifying squeeze that she called a hug. Normally I'm not a mean or rude person, and I don't normally think this way, but if you had to see this woman every time you had a ball or party to go to, which was very often let me remind you, you would be thinking worse thoughts.

"Now, I hear that the annual ball is coming up. Are you excited Hitomi-san?" Suzume had grabbed her measurer as I lifted my arms to be fitted for my dress.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Well at least that's what I thought until this morning.

"That's good. Now I'm thinking that this dress shall be a light blue, instead of that dark blue, you always wear. And maybe we can incorporate some white into it." She said as she held her finger out indicating for me to turn around. She glanced over at my father, who had been standing besides her watching the fitting. My father nodded in agreement to what the dress maker was saying.

After the fitting was over, I ate breakfast, and headed out to see my friends Kagome and Sango. We were to meet at the park, near the water fall at noon. As I reached the water fall, I saw the raven haired beauty, and the demon exterminator splashing water at each other. I smiled as my walking pace increased to get over to them.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Oh hey Tomi!" Kagome said as she stopped splashing water.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Sango asked.

"Nothing much. But come on, we said that we would meet the guys over at their house." I implied.

888

As we approached the old wooden house, there had been a little girl with mid-length black hair, with an orange kimono, smelling flowers on an old rocking chair.

"Hey Rin." I called. "Have you seen Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, they're inside fighting again."

"Not again!" Kagome said rolling her eyes. "When will they ever stop their bickering?"

"Thanks Rin." I called as I lead the way up the wooden stairs. When we opened the door to the house, all we saw was black and white slashes all throughout the living room.

"Come on guys! Stop your fighting!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh hey Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted while trying to save his life from his half brother.

"Ok guys, that's enough! Come one Sesshomaru, I've got something I want to talk to you about!" I called out hoping he would stop the fight between him and his brother, but it was pointless. I gripped Kagome's hand as I walked in between the two of them. She faced Inuyasha, as I faced Sesshomaru.

"Put your sword down Sesshomaru!" I said sternly.

_Thank god were dating, or nothing would be able to stop him!_ I thought to myself.

Reluctantly Sesshomaru lowered his sword, followed by Inuyasha doing the same.

"Good!" Kagome called. "Now, let's sit down and talk for a little bit."

I walked up to Sesshomaru, who had been giving an evil look over at Inuyasha.

"This isn't over hanyou!" he called.

"Hey! That's enough!" I yelled. I then grabbed Sesshomaru's hand as I sat down.

"What did u say you wanted to talk about again?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah, so you do listen to me!" I exclaimed.

"How cant I? That's all you ever do is talk, talk, talk!"

"Hey!" I said as I slapped his upper arm.

"Anyways, I just wanted to remind you guys about the ball that's coming up on Saturday, and I want you all to come! But…."

"But?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes…but! Anyways…but you must dress up. And yes, that means you and Sesshomaru have to wear a tuxedo, or you can't come!" I said.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru groaned as Kagome and Sango had been excitedly talked about what they would wear.


End file.
